


forever.

by iamalwaystired



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I wrote this 2 years ago, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tie switch cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: harry and draco return to hogwarts to complete their education, and shit happens.idk, its just really fluffy, also I did wrote this like a year ago for school, I just forgot to post it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 53





	1. prolouge - June 5th, 1998

Only a month ago I was sitting in the Great Hall with my parents, waiting, it wasn’t a pleasant thought to remember. All the families of people who had been lost in the battle, grieving by their bodies, wishing that it was different. And through the memory I could remember all of the sad but proud faces of their parents, knowing that their loved ones had died for honor and the greater good. 

I could vividly remember my mum and dad seeming very awkward sitting in the Great Hall, but I found that no one was looking at us and that we were only feeling out of place because of the previous actions that our family had made. In a way we were the same position, I mean we hadn’t lost extremely close family, but we had lost a big part of our life, it wasn’t a bad thing, but the death eaters and Voldemort had been a pressing weight on us over the years. 

Back in the present day, it is my birthday. I would not be surprised if my parents had forgotten, but I don’t feel like making a big deal about it because over the last month they have been trying to make everything right and get their life sorted out again. 

It was my expectation to walk downstairs and not see my family all-day and to be left alone or with a task to do like to continue cleaning up the manor. But to my shock, I was greeted by two smiling faces, and for the first time in so long, I felt like this house was filled with joy. 

“Happy birthday!” Mum and Dad say together with smiles on their faces. The first time I have seen this, probably ever.


	2. September 1st, 1998

"Draco my dear, know that I love you and I will see you at the first quidditch game." Mum says, handing me a piece of parchment "Here is your permission to Hogsmeade don't lose it and give it to Professor Slughorn before the term starts." 

"I know mum, and I love you too," I respond, hugging her. 

I see my father walk into the room holding a small green box, "Draco, I want you to have this family heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation. My father gave it to me when I was 18 and now, I think it is time you get it." He said as he handed over the box. 

You see, after the war and our trials, my parents were put on house arrest, and I was sentenced to return to Hogwarts and finish my education. So, most of the summer was making the Manor free of the dark magic that had been living there, to make the Manor how I had remembered it from my childhood. 

I open the box and found a silver ring with the Malfoy crest on it. 

"I hope you treasure it and keep it safe," Father says as I admired the ring. 

"Thank you-" my sentence was interrupted by one of the house-elves saying, "the portkey to kings cross is ready for Master Draco." 

Saying thank you and goodbye one last time I follow the house-elf to the portkey. 

"5,4,3..." The house-elf says as I grab the portkey, "2,1..." 

I disappear from Malfoy Manor and arrived just outside of Kings Cross station and head directly for platform 9 3/4. I already have my ticket for the train, and all my things were in my trunk that my mother had gotten delivered to the school early. 

When I get on to the platform, I look at the clock and it said 10:59 and as I am turning around, I hear the train pulling into the station. It was the same red and black train that said Hogwarts Express, that I have boarded for the last 7 years of school. 

I boarded the train and found an empty cubical and sat down. I watch out the window as everyone filed from the platform and onto the train. 

"Is someone sitting here?" A familiar voice says from the door. I looked over and recognized the boy immediately knew who it was. With his messy dark hair, his vivid emerald green eyes, and his black round glasses. 

"Umm...no," I say not expecting the boy to enter. 

"Thanks, Malfoy," Potter says. 

There is an awkward pause as he sits down beside me, shortly after the silence was broken by the sound of Weasley's voice saying, "Harry, why are you sitting with this git?" 

I can see the strain in Harry's eyes as if he is looking for an answer. 

"I guess we can sit here with you guys, there isn't anywhere else to sit," Granger's voice rang out as she and Ron sat down on the other bench. 

I felt the train start moving underneath me as Granger starts going on about the new 8th-year reform, "Did you know that McGonagall decided that all the 8th years will be in one house called the union house?" 

Harry and I nod but Weasley looks like someone told him something like Voldemort was just a bad dream. 

"Well why would we do that, and why is it just the eighth-year students?" Weasley asks. 

"Because Professor McGonagall thought that the school needed unity and that the eighth-year students needed the most help with that," Hermione says and looks directly at me and Harry. 

“Why are you looking at us?” I ask, knowing the answer. 

“Honestly, I don’t think that one house will help us join together,” Harry adds. 

“You guys just wait. It will work and you can count on that.” Hermione replied to our comments. 

Some time passed, and somehow Hermione was able to talk the entire train ride. We feel the train stop, and we all get off the train and to the carriages that now almost everyone can see the thestrals pulling the carriages. 

"I told you so." I hear Harry say to Hermione and Ron. 

All four of us get on to the carriage and it immediately started moving. While on the carriage Hermione asks a very good question, "So, why are you being so nice to us?" 

Honestly, I would be asking the same thing if I hadn't taken so much time over the summer break to think about it. 

"It's because during the war my family left Voldemort's ranks when instead of fighting, they came to look for me," I say softly trying to hold my tears back "but I had switched sides in 6th year when I was tasked with, you know-" 

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders, and it both shocked me and felt so comforting and genuine. It was Harry's hug that made me forget about my troubling situation. I feel Harry's warmth leave my body when he says, "It's fine Draco, I had a feeling you had switched sides, but you were afraid of what your father would say and do." 

"D-Did you just call me Draco?" I ask because I was genuinely confused. I had never heard him call me by m real name. 

"Um...I guess I did," Harry said while looking directly in my eyes so I got a great look in his beautiful emerald eyes "it's your name I felt like it would be wrong to call you Malfoy in such a heartfelt moment." 

I hear Ron and Hermione start laughing from the other side of the carriage. At this point, I had forgotten that I am still in the real world because it feels like an amazing dream. 

I realized that Harry was right for more than one reason why I was so afraid of my father's opinion. Not only was I wanting to be on the other side of the war, but I am also gay. I didn't want to tell my family before the war because I loved and still do love Harry Potter. And apparently, having a massive crush on the one person who could stop Voldemort and the Death Eaters, wasn’t exactly a good idea. 

After the carriage ride, we all filed into the Great Hall for the start of term announcements and the feast. The students who didn't hear about the 8th year reform are quite surprised to see an extra table in the Great Hall. 

We all sit down, and McGonagall starts the sorting ceremony and tells everyone about the new rules and regulations for the year. 

"I would like to welcome everyone back to school for this year. As you have probably noticed that there is now an extra table in the room. I have decided that the school needed unity and so I joined the 8th years into one house. For the 8th years, you will still go to your classes as your original houses and still wear the same robes and be on the same quidditch teams. And for some specific school functions, you will be in your original houses." McGonagall says, "I just want you to remember that you are the future so make it a good one. Let the feast begin." 

The chatter of the Great Hall resumed, and the food appears on all the tables. 

During the feast, Pansy and Blaise come to ask where I had been on the train but didn't need to hear the answer. They saw me sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Why are you hanging out with Potter?" Blaise asks but didn't wait for an answer, which is fine, I didn’t want to answer. 

There was some extra room beside me, so they just sit down. They keep trying to start a conversation with me, but their conversations are boring so I just ended them as soon as I can so I can listen to Harry and his melodic voice. I couldn't tell you what he was saying I wasn't paying attention to details I just want to be in his presence with him not completely hating me. 

After the feast, Professor Slughorn leads the eighth-year students to the brand-new wing of the castle with the unity house common rooms and dorms. In the common room, there is a floo network for the 8th years to go to their own house common rooms because they are still part of that house and we sometimes needed to lead house meetings or just need some more space away from the other 8th years. The common room walls and furniture are mostly neutral, and the four house banners are hung on the wall. 

"Boys dorms are down the hall to your left, Girls, same to your right. Your room assignments are on the door of the room. There will be 5 people in each room. You can go to any of the other rooms and you can go to your own house common rooms." Slughorn says, walking back out through the door. 

Harry, Ron, and I walk down the hall to see what rooms we were in. When we get to the first room with a piece of parchment on the door, we read the names on it said, 'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom.' 

"I mean we are all in the same room so that is nice," Harry says. 

When we opened the door, Blaise is already settled and just waiting for someone else to come into the room. 

"Hey roomies', how are you?" He says. 

"Like you care." Harry and I say in unison. I guess we both are thinking the same thing. 

"Okay, that was both creepy and perfect all at the same time." Ron says, absolutely astonished, “I was literally going to say that” 

We see Neville walk into the room "I guess we should get settled." He said as he located his trunk which was already in the room. 

I spot my trunk at the end of the bed between Harry and Blaise. We all get our stuff unpacked and got ready for bed, because it is already so late, and we have classes tomorrow. 

"Good Night guys," Ron says but sounds like he was already asleep.


	3. October 7th, 1998

A month has passed of the new term, and nothing surprisingly interesting has happened. Other than the fact that I am now friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as my old friends from Slytherin. And much to my surprise, they have all become friends. I guess it wasn't just me who switched sides after the war. But that didn’t mean that everyone was suddenly all nice to me, it wasn’t uncommon to hear snide remarks about me in the halls or receive a few jinx's or hexes. 

Harry and I are walking back from potions, just talking. Those were my favourite conversations, the ones where it is just me and Harry, and no one cared to bother us, because they know that Harry can and will fight anyone who said or did anything to me. 

"So, I guess Slughorn's Potion Prince is falling behind me," I say with a smirk. 

"Well you know I was using Snape's textbook and it had more notes than the real textbook and it explained how to do it," Harry says. 

"Stop boasting Potter," I say, "but I did admire your persistence to keep the book instead of following Granger's advice to turn it in." 

"Malfoy, I already told you I had to keep the act up to get close to Slughorn, so Dumbledore could get the information from him." 

"I know, but did you see Slughorn's face realizing that you weren't the top student anymore," I say to Harry. 

“I know, it was hilarious. But I am not surprised that you are the top student this year.” Harry says I smile knowing that I am back to being at the top of the class. 

We kept walking back to the common room and laughing the whole way until Harry brought up a new conversation. 

"So, I am sorry for a lot of the things I have done to you in the past. I mean not all of it, but some of it. Because you know you deserved some punishment for being an asshole for seven years" 

"Thanks, I guess I did deserve some punishment. But really, did I need a cutting curse thrown at me? I mean sometimes the scars still hurt. But I guess I am also sorry for anything that I could have done that could have hurt you." 

"I never did say sorry for hurting you," Harry says, looking down sheepishly, "but it did scar?" 

I smirk, "You will have to be more charming than that to see them." 

He laughs but I can't tell if he found it funny or if he is nervous by that idea, I haven't learned how to read him yet. 

When we get into the common room Neville is already there, just sitting on one of the couches. "How was your day?" He asks. 

"Good, today in potions, we were learning about love potions, the lesson was very, um, interesting," Harry says with a smile to Neville as we headed to the dorm rooms to put away our stuff from the day. 

But Harry's words stick with me, like why was it interesting, and what was the smile for. I mean I was in that class and it wasn't very interesting at all. 

"I forgot to ask you what the amortentia smelled like to you?" Harry asked me out of the blue. 

"Umm..." I said trying to avoid the question. Like how was I supposed to answer that it smelled like him? "The potion smelled like a quidditch field and cinnamon candles. How about you?" 

He looked as if he was just asked to describe the dementors kiss. "Umm...Mine smelled like apples and musty lavender.” 

“Interesting.” I said, but thinking back to the lesson I continued, “but I don’t think that the other potion that we brewed was successful. I mean, it was supposed to bring you to your soulmate, but nothing happened to us. I guess we could have forgotten to add something into it.” 

I saw Harry try to process what I said before he said, “I guess. But it was so funny to see everyone running around or to the door. I guess because ours didn’t work, we were able to laugh at all of the crazy things that everyone else was doing.” 

“Yeah, so I guess it wasn’t a complete fail.” 

“Yeah.” 

I can't help but feel like he was describing me in what he smelled, and I am pretty sure that we put everything into the potion, so if we did it properly then it meant that we were soulmates. But my thoughts were interrupted by Ron walking into the dorm and flopped on his bed smiling. 

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asks. 

"Umm... Draco, I need to talk to Harry alone." 

"That's fine," I say walking out the door and closing it behind me. I wasn't going to eavesdrop on their conversation but I hear my name so I decided that I should. 

"Ok Harry, I overheard Hermione and Pansy talking about both you and Malfoy." 

"And...?" I hear Harry say through the door. 

"So, Pansy was telling Hermione that 'he couldn't stop talking about Potter, and that she thought that they would make a great couple'. Don't get me wrong but it sounded like they were trying to make you two a couple." 

"Really?" Harry asks eagerly. "Did you hear anything else?" 

To be honest I also want to know the answer to the question. 

"No, because I was trying to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping." I hear Weasley say. 

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" says Harry, sounding like he wanted more gossip. 

"Yes, it was, but I thought that you might want to know." Ron responds, “But don’t get your hopes up, you might have these feelings, but I am not so sure about Malfoy.” 

I heard footsteps towards the door, so I decided to get as far down the hall the other way, so it didn't look like I was listening to their conversation. But I was, and apparently, I wasn’t the only one with a crush. 

"Hey Malfoy, you can come back in," Ron says. 

After that, the conversation about school and basically life in general continued. But I was not paying attention, I was thinking about how it was possible that Harry Potter liked me back.


	4. October 31st, 1998

It's Halloween at Hogwarts and we are all gathering into the Great Hall for the feast. I notice that Harry isn't at the table as I walk up to it with Pansy and Blaise. I wonder where Harry is because I didn't remember him saying that he wasn't going to be there. It is also surprising because Hermione and Ron were at the feast and not looking worried at all. 

"So why isn't Harry here?" I ask Hermione as I sat down on the other side of the table to them. 

"He was feeling sick, so he decided not to come to the feast," Hermione says. 

I think Pansy who I had told about my crush on Harry the year prior, caught on to the fact that I was feeling uneasy leaving Harry alone when he was sick and decided to tease me about Harry. 

"Why do you care?" She asked winking at Hermione, who Pansy most likely told about my crush on Harry. 

I can feel my face getting hot with embarrassment, "None of your business Pansy." I snapped at her, but I know that she was giving me the perfect time and place to come out to them. 

Blaise starts a new conversation by awkwardly saying "So, how is the food?" 

I roll my eyes at the failed attempt at changing the subject. I kind of admire the attempt to make me not the center of the conversation. 

After a while I say, "I am tired, I am going back to the dorm." But I am not tired at all I just want to go check on Harry. 

Back in the dorm room I saw Harry cuddled under his covers, and he appeared to be asleep, so I decided to give him a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Harry." 

As I turned around, I heard a faint mumble saying, "Goodnight." I look back at Harry and he is smiling but still seems to be asleep. 

I get ready for bed and get into bed with a smile on my face. Maybe I was tired because I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

I fell into an uninterrupted moment of bliss and was just dreaming of all the possibilities of Harry and me together. And now that possibility didn't seem that far away. 

I liked the dream; it was a welcome change from the nightmares that I have had for almost 2 years.


	5. December 4th, 1998

Somehow, we already got into December and I don't even realize it. I guess it just feels like any other day now because this year there isn't a sociopath on the loose trying to kill just about everyone. 

Today would be more exciting than a normal day because we have a quidditch game. It is Slytherin versus Gryffindor, so I will be playing against Harry. 

15 minutes into the game I see the golden snitch right between Harry and me, so we are up chasing it and each other to be the first to grab the snitch. I get the lead on Harry and something out of the spur of the moment makes me use my charm in my favor. 

"You look great there, Potter," I say looking back at him and winked at him. I could see Harry stunned like he was trying to comprehend what I just said, behind me as I zoom to get the snitch. 

I catch the snitch and start to fly back towards the ground. Slytherin won the game 160-40. So, if I hadn't done what I did Slytherin would have lost the game and I would have to deal with almost everyone on the Gryffindor team boasting for the next month, I really don’t want that to happen. 

After the match, the entire Slytherin team congratulated me for catching the snitch, and even some of the other team said, 'good job'. 

At dinner that night I sit down beside Harry and instead of saying hello he says, "So did you really mean that?" 

"Mean what?" Hermione asks because the others don't know about what happened on the quidditch field. 

I see Harry whisper something to her. I am guessing he is telling Hermione because she immediately looks at me and quickly looked away to tell Pansy something. 

I see Blaise and Ron look at each other very confused because they don't know what was going on, and let’s be honest I really don’t want them to know what was going on. 

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asks me, looking right in my eyes so I got a long look at the most amazing pair of eyes, "Alone?" 

He grabbed my wrist without waiting for my answer and took me to an empty hallway. 

"So, I would like an answer, did you really mean what you said on the quidditch field?" 

"I-I don't know, maybe," I said looking down at my feet and played with the edge of my robes nervously. 

I look up to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me. 

"And what about that night that you kissed me when I was sick?" He asks me with a calming voice. 

"Y-You know about that?" I ask, feeling embarrassed. 

"I couldn't fall asleep." He says with a smile. 

There was an awkward silence before, "Yes." I finally say, “I did mean it.” 

"I knew it," I hear Harry mutter under his breath before I start running in the other direction towards the bathroom because I didn't want Harry to see me cry. 

I heard sharp footsteps coming into the bathroom after me. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asks as he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. 

"No," I say feeling more comfortable than ever, "you were never supposed to know that I liked you. It kind of ruins my whole heartless bitch attitude." 

I am surprised to hear Harry giggle at that. But I am possibly more surprised to hear him say, "I would love you either way." 

Out of instinct I just kiss him, and to my surprise, he doesn't pull away. 

After a while I need air and Harry just says, "If you want to keep your reputation, we can keep this a secret." 

"Okay, Harry," I say going back to kissing him, I am so happy that I had come out to and kissed my long-term crush in the span of a day. 

After that, we walk back to the dorm room holding hands and ran into Neville who didn't bat an eye at that fact, or maybe just didn’t notice, he yawned and says, "Goodnight guys," while stumbling back to his bed. 

Harry and I sit on his bed in each other's arms, and almost fell asleep before we hear a ruckus outside the door. I scramble back to my own bed, so I won't blow our cover. 

The door opens and Blaise and Ron appeared, "So how are you two?” Blaise asks. 

"Good," says, Harry.

"Tired," I say trying to avoid any possible questions. 

Thankfully they decide not to ask any questions.


	6. December 5th, 1998

I wake up early and notice that Harry isn't in his bed anymore and sitting right beside me on my bed. 

"Draco, what if they find out about this?" Harry says gesturing to the two of us. 

"So, what if they find out," I tell him, "as long as we are happy it doesn't matter what others think." 

"So, you are saying that you wouldn't care if I yelled at breakfast that we were together." He says with a smile. 

"No, I would care, please don't do that," I say smiling back at him. 

"So, you do care about secrecy for now." 

I nodded, “I mean, for now, I think that it would be wise to not yell it from the rooftops because then it would turn into some big gossip, and probably end up on the front of the Daily Prophet.” 

“I can see it now,” Harry says with a slight giggle, “the front page, ‘Harry Potter and Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy’ that wouldn’t be particularly enjoyable.” 

"But there is no one watching us now," I say leaning in for a kiss. Harry responded by kissing me back. 

When we see the first crack of dawn poke through the curtains, we get up and started to get dressed for the day because today we are going to Hogsmeade. 

"Hey Harry, since we are going to Hogsmeade today maybe we could go on our first real date?" I ask Harry before the others in the room woke up. 

"Sure, Honey." He says. 

I smile at the pet name because honestly, I have been waiting for that moment my whole life. After the others woke up and got ready, we met the girls in the common room before breakfast. 

"So, what happened last night?" Hermione finally says breaking the ice. 

“Yeah, you two never came back to dinner,” Pansy added. 

"Umm... Nothing" Harry stuttered, his face turning red. 

"It's none of your business," I snapped trying to take the attention away from a blushing Harry. "What do you think happened?" I ask testing them to see what they would say. 

"To be honest we don't know that anything happened," Blaise said. 

Harry and I give a sigh of relief. 

"But we don't believe that absolutely nothing happened," Pansy added with a smirk; she was right that something happened. But it probably wasn't what she was thinking. 

"Neville, do you know anything? You were in the dorm early last night, right?" Hermione asks him. 

"Umm... I don't remember anything much." Neville says. "I just remembered the two of them walk into the dorm together last night and after that, I fell asleep." 

"Anything else?" Ron asks. 

"Not that I remember," Neville says, I couldn't tell if he actually didn't know, or if he heard our conversation and is just keeping it a secret. 

Once we get to Hogsmeade, Harry and I head towards the Three Broomsticks to have our first date. From what the others had told us of what they were doing today, the Three Broomsticks seemed to be a safe bet on where to go and not run into anyone we know. 

"So, I just want to take this time to ask when you started liking me," I ask. 

"I don't remember when I started liking you. But I know that I always admired your determination and I also love your beautiful silver eyes," Harry says smiling at me, "And what about you, when did you start liking me?" 

I start blushing, "I have liked you since I met you. I immediately noticed how caring and charming you are. Also, you are probably the prettiest boy I have ever seen, with your emerald green eyes and beautifully messy hair. But I thought that after you declined my request to be your friend, all hope was lost. But I will agree that I did not ask nicely at all.” 

"You are right that it was not an effective way of befriending a person." Harry adds, “But to be honest it is kind of strange to see you being all nice and caring, but I love it.’ 

"Hey," I say out of the blue, "would you like to spend the Christmas break at my place? My parents said I could bring some friends over." 

"Umm..." Harry says starting to blush. "I don't know. Even if your parents have changed to accept a wider range of people, I don't think they can change enough to accept us as a same-sex couple." 

"I guess," I say feeling defeated, "Just remember that I will be thinking of you through the entire break." 

"I love you; you know that," says Harry. 

"I love you too." 

The day went on and Harry and I officially avoided the others when we are in Hogsmeade. We had avoided them, until dinner. 

At dinner, I think the others decided to give us a break from questions because we didn't get one question about what was going on between us. 

After dinner, we went back to our rooms as a group, with Harry and I falling behind the others so we could be truly us. We just talked and laughed at whatever the other had said. 

Back in the dorm rooms everyone got ready for bed and got into bed and fell asleep. After I saw Blaise and Ron fall asleep, I walked to Harry's bed and said Goodnight to him specifically and kissed him on the cheek and heard his response, 

"Goodnight, love." It was a faint whisper, but it was there just like it had been on Halloween. Now I knew for sure that he truly meant it all those nights ago.


	7. December 20th, 1998

I am finishing packing my trunk before the winter holidays, when I hear Harry walk into the room, "We haven't even been together for a month and you are already leaving me?" 

I snickered, "I love you too," I say sarcastically, "I will write to you every day, you spork." 

He smiles and kissed me, "Bye, love." 

Blaise walks in at that moment, and says, "Hey Draco when are we supposed to leave- wait what? You like, are together?" 

"Umm...Yes. But you can't tell anyone." I say. 

"Especially Pansy," Harry added. 

"Okay, fine my lips are sealed." 

"We need to leave in a few minutes," I tell Blaise going back to his first question. 

"Ok." He answered while grabbing his trunk and heading out of the room. 

"Wingardium Leviosa." I hear Harry say, "What? Then I can say goodbye to you properly." He said as the trunk is flying behind us. 

We start walking towards the common room, but right before we got there I kissed Harry on the cheek before we had to make it look like we weren't in a relationship, and said, "I love you" and heard a reply of the same words. 

"There you are," Pansy said completely oblivious to what had happened. 

"After you guys," I say waving them into the fireplace because my father had told me that the floo network would be the simplest way to get home from Hogwarts. Seeing as Malfoy Manor is across the country, it would take too long to get there by carriage. 

After I see them both disappear into the flames, I said one final goodbye to Harry. "I will see you after the holidays, and I will send your gifts to the school." 

I stepped into the fireplace and heard Harry say, "I love you." 

"I love you more" I reply. 

"I love you most." He says smiling. 

"Goodbye, love. Malfoy Manor." I say and disappeared from Hogwarts and arrived home safely with Mum, Dad, Pansy, and Blaise waiting for me. 

"What took so long?" Blaise said jokingly, knowing what my answer would be. 

"I had to say some goodbyes," I say going for a hug from my family. 

We go further into the house and I noticed that the halls were decorated and jolly. It felt like it had been before Voldemort started living here. Almost. 

But still, I didn't feel whole, I felt like I was missing a big part of me. I knew what it was, even if I had only felt like I was completely whole for a month. I knew what I was missing and that was the love of my life, Harry Potter. 

At dinner, all of us gather at the dining room table and we settled into an amazingly magical chicken dinner made by the house-elves. I saw one of the house-elves light a candle in the center of the table where the five of us were sitting. I read the label and it read 'Cinnamon Swirl'. It reminded me of Harry and Hogwarts, and it made me think, about how lonely Harry could feel. Almost as lonely as I do now even if I am surrounded by family and friends.


	8. December 24th, 1998

A few days later, I receive a letter from Harry. It read, 

'Dear Draco, I have been thinking about you and how much I miss you. So, I decided to write to you just so I can feel like you are still here beside me. 

It is getting boring here at school because there is no one to talk to really. I mean Ron and Hermione are here, but they aren't always free to talk because, you know. And Neville isn't always in the dorm rooms and usually hanging out with the younger Gryffindors. 

Anyways I was just wondering how you were doing and if I don't hear back from you before Christmas, Merry Christmas, and I love you. 

Love, Harry Potter. xoxo' 

After reading the letter I look up at the calendar hanging above my desk in my room, and it said that today was Christmas Eve. I decided to write back immediately and send Harry's gift as well. I wrote back saying, 

'Dear Harry, it is nice to hear from you. And I would like to say that I have been missing you ever since I left and haven't stopped thinking about that. 

I have nothing else to say other than, 

I love you and Merry Christmas. 

XOXO Draco.' 

I fold up the letter and instead of sending it with an owl I grabbed it and the gift I had for Harry and ran over to the fireplace and stepped in and said ‘eighth-year common rooms’ 

I appear in the common room and found a pile of gifts under the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. I place the package decorated with green and silver wrapping on top of a few other presents and placed the note on top of the gifts. 

The gift I had for Harry was one of my cozy green sweaters that Harry had worn a few times and basically refused to give it back, and some chocolate frogs. 

When I get back to Malfoy Manor, Blaise was waiting for me in front of the fireplace. 

"So where have you been?" He says with a smirk. 

"You saw nothing," I say worried that he was going to say something. 

"Right, I didn't see you sneaking off to hang out with your boyfriend." He says with a smirk. 

"Please don't tell anyone, Blaise," I say, basically begging him. 

"Ok, fine. I won't tell anyone." He says rolling his eyes. “But you owe me one Malfoy.”


	9. December 25th, 1998

It's Christmas day and I walk downstairs to the hall and found my parents already there waiting for us. I see Blaise and Pansy follow me down the stairs. 

The words "Merry Christmas," and “Good Morning,” were exchanged between us before we went to the Christmas tree and found heaping piles of presents waiting for us to open. We start opening the elaborate boxes and bags with many gifts inside. I got some chocolates and clothing and new books for school, but then I came across a small red box with a gold ribbon on it with a card attached by the ribbon. 

I picked up the box and started to open it and read the note. It said, 

'Dear Draco, I would like to say Merry Christmas and thank you for the gift. It was very thoughtful and sweet, but Ron did steal the chocolate frogs, but I did appreciate them. An explanation for the gift is that it changes to what you wanted to say so you don't have to say it. There is not much else I would like to say. 

Love, Harry xoxo. 

P.S. I hope I see you soon 💜' 

I looked up from the card to see my family and friends starring, at me. 

"Who is that from?" Father asked. 

"Umm...a friend from school," I said feeling my face turning red. 

I guess mum and dad didn't notice because they went back to their own gifts. 

"Which friend?" Pansy said completely oblivious to the situation. 

I looked at Blaise and he just nodded probably agreeing that I should tell her. 

"Umm...Mum, Dad, there is something that I should tell you. I don't know how to say this but..." 

"What is it?" Mum asked in her usual calming voice which made me calm down. 

"The thing is that." I said while opening Harry's gift, it was a mug that said, 'I'm Gay' on it, "well this sums it up quite nicely." 

I hold up the mug and watch as they all read it. I see my mum and Blaise just nod as they had known for a while. And Dad gave me a shocking look, but not that he was disappointed but just surprised. All I heard in the room was Pansy muttering "I knew it." 

"And there is something else,” I pause, “I am in love with Harry Potter," I say quietly. 

I wasn't surprised to see the mixed reactions in the room when I said that, but I did hear mum say, "We would still love you no matter who you loved." 

I saw Pansy and Blaise nod in agreement because they had been hearing me for the last 7 years, so they basically already knew. I also was not surprised to see that my father had a hard time hearing what I said, he looked down as if he was disappointed but said nothing. Though it did go better than I thought it would be, he didn’t storm out of the room or punish me for absolutely no reason. I guess that the war really did change him, and he was truly more accepting and forgiving. After that, we continued opening presents with barely any mention of my sexuality. The day continued like any other. And I had headed back to my room when I received a letter from Harry. It read, 

'Hey love, I hope that you got my gift. I loved yours and I am still wearing it. I just wanted to let you know that I am still thinking about you. 

Love Harry xoxo.' 

I wrote a letter back saying, 

'Hey, love. I have been thinking about you a lot and your gift was very useful. Because I decided to come out to my family, and I couldn't find the words, so the mug said it for me. Just so you know I will be coming back to school tomorrow. 

Love, Draco xx.' 

I sent the letter with the owl that had brought me the letter from Harry. I start to pack my trunk for school, and I started to think. 

I look around my room and remembered all my not so fond memories of my childhood. When I was 10 and I had learned about Hogwarts, and it’s 4 houses. My father had told me about the Slytherin house and our family background with the house, I became obsessed with the school and especially the house colours. I had begged my mother to decorate my entire room in the Slytherin colours. She eventually caved and reluctantly gave me what I wanted; I had a room that was the exact same colour as the Slytherin seal. But upon going to Diagon Alley, and meeting a boy with messy black hair, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes, I wanted my room changed to the colour of his eyes. My father had snapped at me for being ungrateful for the room I had, he refused to give in to changing my room. And when mum asked me what made my sudden urge to have a different room, I decided that I could not tell her, so I just gave up. 

However when I had got to Hogwarts, I had realized that the boy I had met in Diagon Alley was Harry Potter, and upon refusing my offer to be friends, I was glad that my parents would not change the room, for whenever I saw the familiar colour of emerald, I was reminded of the day that I was rejected by my one true love. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Father’s eerie voice rang from my bedroom door. 

I turn around and saw him and I replied shocked, "I was going to, but then Voldemort started living here. And I didn't want him to question our family's loyalty any more than he already did," I started, "Also, I knew it was Harry that day that Scabior found him and the others in the forest. But I couldn't bear having him face the pain that he would have had if I had given him up to Voldemort." 

I feel him hug me, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. "I still accept you and if you want you can bring Harry here so we can be properly reintroduced." 

"Thanks, Dad," I say with a smile. 

I saw him smile back and I was a bit surprised because I didn't think he was ever that calm.


	10. December 26th, 1998

I woke up feeling refreshed and excited for the day. Because today I was going back to Hogwarts so I could get settled before term resumes. 

"Good morning Draco," Pansy says from my bedroom door. 

"Good morning," I replied before getting up and dressed for the day. I wore a soft grey turtle neck, black skinny jeans, and dark green converse. Because I wanted to look comfortable but still stylish. 

We all went down for breakfast before we left for school, and we said our goodbyes. 

"Goodbye, Mum and Dad," I Say to them. 

"Thanks again for having us over," Pansy says sweetly. 

"Anytime," Mum replies. 

We stepped into the fireplace one by one and disappeared into the flames. 

I arrive in the common room and have Harry, who seemed to be sitting waiting for me, slouching down into the chair. I noticed that he was wearing the sweater that I had given him. I smile and walk over to the chair behind him. 

"Miss me?" I ask as I watch his face light up upon seeing me. 

He stood up to give me a hug and said, "Of course I missed you." 

I like the feeling of his warm embrace. I felt him nuzzle his head into the crook of my neck. I heard a faint voice say, "I love you, Draco." 

A few months ago, I would have been shocked to hear him say my name, but now it is more common to hear and now I kind of liked it. 

I told him about how accepting my family had been and that they would love to have you come to the manor some time. I also told him about all of the things that reminded me of him when I was at home. He also told me about how lonely he felt while he was at Hogwarts for the holidays. About all of the gifts he got and the conversations he had. But mostly about how much he loves me and how he missed me. 

We decided that tomorrow night we would go to my house so that both Harry and my parents could give each other a second chance. 

I wrote a letter to my parents so they could be prepared for us to come over for dinner.


	11. December 27th, 1998

The next day we continue to avoid being too public even if my friends knew because Harry's friends still didn't. And it was super hard to keep a secret especially getting closer towards dinner at my place because we were both dressed up and we got quite a few strange looks or questions about it, but we just made up answers to the questions. 

I had an especially hard time hiding this fact because I had decided that today would be the day that I would propose to Harry. I knew that no matter what, I would always love to be with Harry. And even though we have only been together for a month, I knew harry felt the same way. I had remembered the ring that my father had given me before the term had started, I noticed that it would be perfect for an engagement ring and I knew that if Harry agreed to marry me, wearing the ring around my family would show them how much we cared for each other. 

We waited for the common room to be empty before we left in the floo network. I started sweating nervously because today might be amazing or the worst day. I felt his hand start sweating and I used my infamous line of, “Scared Potter?” 

“Kinda,” he said look at me, I think he noticed they I was nervous because he asked, “Scared Malfoy?” 

All I could reply with was “Yes,” as I got down onto one knee and pulled out the green and silver box from inside of my coat. 

Without me even uttering any words Harry replied with “Yes I will.” 

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that he said yes. 

Harry slipped the ring onto his finger as I stood up and he just said, "let's go to your place now." 

He takes my hand and pulled me into the fireplace, and I say, "Malfoy Manor" 

We disappear into the flames and land in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. I direct Harry to the hall where we found my parents waiting for us with smiles on their faces. 

"It's nice to see you Narcissa, you too Lucius," Harry says calmly. 

"We are happy to welcome you to our home and we hope you enjoy it here," Mum says to Harry. 

"I am sure it is strange to be here as a welcomed guest. But nevertheless, we welcome you and your home and hope you could call it a happy place from now on." Dad added before we all sat down. 

I sat down beside Harry so he would not have had to handle my parents interrogating him from all angles. "Just remember I am here if you need help." 

He gave me a puzzled look but then just nodded and smiled. 

The house-elves came out with trays of food and drinks. And soon the conversation started. 

"So how long have you been together?" Dad seemed to force out. 

"About a month," I say looking at Harry as we started to eat. 

"But I have liked him for years," Harry said to my surprise. 

I saw dad's jaw drop as he noticed the familiar ring on Harry's left hand. Then he uttered with shock, “Wait you two are engaged?” 

Mum looked up from her food upon hearing that, and I saw her jaw drop as well. “I am happy for you, but this a shock.” 

“I am proud of you son, but I would like to ask whose name you would take after the marriage?” Dad asked. 

“Umm...we haven’t thought about that yet, I mean, we have only been engaged since this morning.” I heard Harry say, I turned towards him and I noticed that he was turning red. 

“Lucius.” Mum snapped, “I don’t think that is the most important thing right now.” 

“It’s okay Mum,” I say slightly annoyed because I knew where dad was coming from and why he was acting this way. 

“Why do we have to take one name or the other, when we can have both names?” Harry asked bringing a good point to the table. 

I nod, and I saw my mother nod with me, but my dad looked hesitant. He looked like he was going to say something but just shut his mouth instead. I hear Harry try to change the subject, but he sounded more like he was trying too hard for a break from questions. 

“So, this food is amazing, thank you for having us.” 

My Dad switched the subject back by saying, “So when are you going to get married?” 

“I don’t know. When we can, because it is not legal yet where we are.” I said feeling my face getting red. 

“Yeah, I was thinking I could try to sway the ministry to legalize gay marriage. Because you know they now will listen to me because I saved the entire wizarding world.” Harry says sounding very proud. 

My face was burning, because I didn’t know how my parents would react to that because it was one of the only times, I have heard them talking about the war. Obviously, my dad took this opportunity to ask me, “We never asked you Draco, but when did you switch sides. And why?” 

“I guess I never truly was on your side. I just didn’t know how to be because I felt like I wasn’t able to-“ I stopped, I looked down at my food, and then back up to see Harry looking at me like he wanted to know what I was thinking. “I didn’t want to have to face anyone to tell them about how I was feeling or what I was thinking about.” 

“Oh,” I heard Dad say. “So, you never were on our side, but you just wanted to please me. I am sorry for not noticing sooner that you were not happy in the place that you were.” 

“It’s fine dad, I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But I thought that I couldn’t be what I wanted with the dark lord and all of the death eaters.” I said as I was finishing up my dinner. 

“I never properly thanked all of you for how you helped me in the war,” Harry says, “you may not realize just how much every single one of you helped me through that.” 

“I should probably thank you as well,” Father spoke up, “If you hadn't won, I don’t honestly think that you two would be as happy as you are now.” 

“And also, if you hadn’t testified at our trials, we probably wouldn’t even be sitting here right now,” Mum added. 

This was honestly the most we have talked about the war since the end of our trials at the beginning of June. 

“Are you done with your plate sir?” I hear the house-elves say as they stepped in between mine and Harry’s chair. 

“Yes. Thank you very much.” Harry says kindly. 

“Thank you, I offer compliments to the chef,” I say handing our plates over. 

The conversation continued with subjects from school, to our relationship, and before we knew it the light of the moon was the only outside light on. We stood up from the table and started to head towards the fireplace. 

“Oh Harry, we have a gift for you,” Mum said handing Harry a package wrapped in grey paper and a silver ribbon. 

“You didn’t have to,” says Harry very humbly. 

“No. You are now a part of the family.” Dad says, it felt like everyone was warming up to this new thing faster than I had expected. 

Harry took the package and sat down on a couch to open it. I sat down beside him to get a better look at the gift with Harry. Inside the package there was a pale grey jumper with the Malfoy crest on the left side, I recognized the sweater because I have almost the same one except mine is a pale green instead of grey. But I noticed that the hand-stitched tag was different than mine. It said in bold font 'To hide your secrets'. 

“We got it custom made for you because we wanted you to have the choice of showing this side of you,” Father says reassuring his actual trust in him. 

Mum continued, “The sweater can sense what you are feeling to change the crest to the Hogwarts emblem so you can have a choice of what side of you that you show.” 

I notice Harry starts to smile at my parents as he says, “Thank you for everything.” 

My parents gave both Harry and me, a hug after leading us out to the hall, “Goodnight, we will see you in the morning.”


	12. December 27th-28th 1998

Harry and I had decided that we would stay at my home over night because we still had two days before term resumes, and we want to have some alone time because when you live in a dorm room with three other guys it is not very easy to hide a relationship. 

I grab Harry’s hand and lead him up the stairs towards my room. When we walked into my room Harry immediately noticed the decor in my room. 

“I see you have a lot of house spirit.” He says with a laugh. 

“I don’t even know where to start on explaining this,” I say as I joined him in a laugh, “it’s a long story, so you might want to sit down.” 

He took a seat on my black and grey bed spread, and I caved and started explaining the entire story, from how I had gotten the room done before I had met Harry, and how I had wanted it changed to the colour of his eyes and how my parents would let me change it. He seemed to get a laugh out of the story. And after I finished the story, I had realized that Harry was cuddled up to me and he seemed to be falling asleep on my shoulder. So, I got Harry up so he could get changed into pajamas that he had brought with him before we went to bed. 

We both get changed into pajamas, Harry’s pants were red and covered in the Gryffindor crests, he also wore a soft grey shirt. He looks up at me with a look of fondness in his eyes. 

“What are you looking at Potter?” I asked jokingly. 

“You.” He replies smugly. 

I blush, looking down at my outfit, the cat pajama bottoms were probably not what harry was expecting me to wear, but whatever. 

“I mean you look amazing in that, and I know for a fact that I could not pull that off,” Harry said turning red. 

I smirked, “You can if you want to. Don’t worry no one is watching.” 

Harry looked confused for second as I finished, before he understood and just said with a smirk, “Draco don’t be so nasty.” 

“I couldn’t help it,” I said sitting back down on my bed under the covers, I gestured for Harry to come to join me in my bed. 

Harry rolled his eyes but then caved and walked towards me and climbed under the covers and cuddled up beside me saying, “Draco I am so glad that we were able to work out our differences. Because you are probably the greatest thing to happen to me.” 

I smiled at the cute remark before saying, “I love you Harry, and I hope you know that.” 

“I know, and I love you.” 

I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt Harry’s warmth wrap around me and his calming voice saying, “Good night.” 

I fell asleep soon after that. I finally felt safe with my life, and I now felt like I could be myself without worries. 

The morning came around and Harry and I are standing in my room, packing the few things that we were to bring back to the school. 

“So, Harry, are you ready for the term to start in a few days?” 

“I mean I haven’t really thought about it that much,” he shrugged, “I guess it will be harder to keep this relationship a secret.” He says, gesturing to his hand with the ring on it. 

“Yeah, I guess. And, we must make sure that Pansy and Blaise don’t go blabbing about us, even to Weasley and Granger,” I say feeling uneasy about that because I know that Pansy would probably going to tell the entire world about us if we were not careful. 

“You do know that they have names right,” Harry sarcastically. 

“Yeah, Sorry, but not all of my bad habits are gone,” I said, Harry laughed at that. 

“Good morning, boys,” My father says as we walked down the stairs to say goodbye and leave. 

“Good morning,” I reply. 

I walk up to him and gave him a hug and then over to my mother to get a hug from her, and slightly to my surprise when I hug my mother, she waves Harry over to us to come to join the hug. 

“Harry get over here you are part of the family, it would only be appropriate for you to join the hug,” Mum says as Harry walks towards us. 

As the hug separated, I say, “Thank you, Mum and Dad, for having us over, I guess we will see you soon.” 

“You are very welcome, and if you ever want to come by again, our doors are open,” Dad tells us, these words were not a normal thing that I would have expected for my dad to say, but I thought that I could get used to it. Honestly, it was kind of comforting to see him being accepting of a giant change. 

“After you,” Harry says gesturing to the fireplace, as it was the simplest way to get back to Hogwarts, and we were not allowed to apperate on school grounds. 

I walked into the fireplace and waved goodbye to my family one more time. Harry steps in beside me and soon we disappear from Malfoy Manor and arrived at Hogwarts. 

When we got back to Hogwarts, we were in for a little surprise. After we stepped out of the fireplace and looked up, we noticed 5 familiar faces staring at us.


	13. December 28th, 1998

“Where were you two? And why are you holding hands?” I heard Hermione ask, as I looked down to realize that we had done a really bad job of hiding us, but I guess we really didn’t care at that point. 

“Okay, fine you caught us, but can we at least sit down before I have to explain myself,” I say walking over to a sofa and sitting down with Harry. 

The others follow us to the couches and chairs in the common area. 

“So how long have you been together?” Ron asks mostly directed at Harry. 

“Since that Quidditch game at the beginning of the month.” Harry answers as I noticed some of the faces in the room chance to one of those 'I told you so' faces and Ron just spouted the words “I knew it!” under his breath. 

Neville not knowing what had happened at the Quidditch game, just looked at us funny and says, “Wait, that day of the match, I saw you two walk into our room holding hands and being all cute. So, you are saying that that wasn’t a dream.” 

Harry nodded, and raised his hand to brush through his messy hair, and I think that the light hit the engagement ring because I saw a small fraction of light hit Pansy right in the face. 

“What was that?” she asks bringing her hand to her eye. 

“What?” Blaise had asked her. 

“The light caught on something shiny and the reflection went straight into my eye,” Pansy said looking away from Blaise and tried to figure out what was shiny enough to almost blind her. 

Everyone started looking around the room to find that shiny thing. Except for Harry and I, by this point, I think he had come to the realization that it was his ring. I looked over to him and I noticed that he was looking down at the floor. 

I held his hand up to show the ring, “You guys are looking for the shiny thing, well, it is this” 

A few shocked faces appeared around the room but my favourite reaction, but also the most embarrassing, was from the Weasel.

“It's about time,” Ron said, “I mean, Harry, you have been obsessed with him, for like, forever.” 

“And I recall Pansy telling me about how much you talk about Harry. Or you even just bringing Harry up in a conversation that had nothing to do with him.” Hermione added. 

“So now what? I mean, now you know. So...” I say. 

“I think it is cool that you were able to get over your differences. And all I know is that we all support you two and your choices” Neville answered. 

“Thank you, Neville, and all of you for understanding. But just one more thing,” Harry said, his voice fading but I knew what he was going to say. 

“We don’t want this to be very public yet. So, do us a favor and not tell anyone just yet.” 

I saw all nods of approval around the room before I stand up to go back to the dorm room to get dressed for today because we were still not wearing our robes, and I felt that if I was going to leave the common room I would want to look presentable. Harry follows me out and I heard the others start talking about other things like school and what else they would do today. 

“I guess that we aren’t a secret anymore,” Harry says, looking at me. 

“I’m kind of glad they know about us.” I reply looking back at him to see his eyebrows raised and head slightly turned, “I mean, we don’t have to be so secretive around them.” 

“But what about the rest of the school?” Harry asks, “How will we let everyone know that we are together. It’s not like it is very common for a same-sex couple to be even together let alone engaged. Not to mention it is the two of us, it’s not like we are any normal people.” 

“I mean sure, but we will eventually have to tell everyone. It doesn’t have to before we graduate, but definitely before we get married.” I reply. 

“Oh, that reminded me. I still have to figure out how to convince the ministry to legalize gay marriage. So, you know, we can get married.” He says seeming to tense up with stress. 

“Don’t worry about that right now, we can figure that out when we are part way through the term so we can be up to date in class, and so we can stress about one thing at a time.” I hug Harry and I could feel him relax as I say this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that is what was already written, I am planning to write another chapter to finish off the story, hope you enjoyed reading so far.


	14. January 6th, 1999

It is the first day of the new term and the big group of eighth years were on their way down to the great hall for breakfast, then we were off to class, the first class of our last term at Hogwarts, then we are off to the real world. McGonagall had called a big feast at the end of the day, and for some reason, this feast would separate the eighth years back into their respective houses. 

But I don’t really want to think about that right now, I am currently walking beside Harry and we are walking towards our first class of the day, transfiguration. 

“I’m really glad that McGonagall is still teaching transfiguration,” Harry says. 

“Me too, it wouldn’t feel normal if she wasn’t teaching it,” I reply, turning into the classroom. 

The classroom was mostly empty because Harry and I were early, this meant that we could get seats next to one another. 

Our day couldn’t have been more mundane, that is until I had decided to pull Harry into the Room of Requirement around 5. 

“Hey,” Harry says softly, the door closing behind him. 

“Hey,” I say, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“Did you just pull me in here to say hey,” Harry inquires, with a smirk, “or did you have something else in mind.” 

“You know that I would have just said ‘Hey’ when we were in the corridor,” I kiss him, “but I haven't seen you much today, and I don’t think it wise to go snog in our dorm room while the other guys are in there.” 

“You are very right on that fact,” Harry says, pulling me by the tie to kiss me harder. 

Well, one thing leads to another and, let's just say after this we are laying down in the piles of pillows, with ties are thrown on the floor, and shirts are undone exposing the freshly made hickeys on our chests and necks. 

“Hey babe,” Harry says, voice a bit gruff. 

“Yeah?” 

“What time is it?” He asks. 

I look down to my watch before realizing our mistake, “Oh fuck, it is almost 6, the feast supposed to start soon.” 

“Oh shit,” Harry gets up and starts buttoning up his shirt and reaching for his tie. 

“Good thing we have to be in full uniform for this feast or else those would be very hard to hide,” I say gesturing to his neck. 

We both end up fully dressed, and now running down many corridors and stairs to get back to the great hall just before the feast is supposed to start. 

“I’ll go in now, you wait a bit before heading in,” Harry tells me, still catching his breath. 

“Okay, see you after the feast,” I watch as Harry walks through the doors to the Great Hall and head toward the Gryffindor table. 

I wait about a minute before heading through the doors that Harry had just disappeared through. I sneak a quick look at him to see that his friends were now, presumably, asking him questions, which Harry looked all too embarrassed to answer. I make my way to the Slytherin table and I notice a few heads turn as I walk past them, but it really isn’t that out of the blue, so I brush it off, that is until Blaise and Pansy look at me and their jaws drop. 

“Pansy, Blaise, we are not codfish, close your mouths,” I tell them as I sit down across from them. 

“Bro what are you wearing?” Blaise finally asks. 

“My Uniform?” now I am really confused. 

“No, you are wearing a Gryffindor tie,” Pansy explains, I look down, and guess what, she is right. 

“I guess you are right,” I honestly couldn’t care less, both Pansy and Blaise know exactly whose it is, and I am not in the mood to explain myself to them right now. 

“Does that mean that HE is wearing your tie?” Blaise asks, being sure to not mention Harry’s name as we are in earshot of about 20 people that don’t know about me and Harry. 

“Yes, in fact, it does mean that,” I smile down at my plate at the idea of Harry wearing my tie. 

By this point, the word had gotten around the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table, that Draco Malfoy was wearing a Gryffindor tie, and the word had gotten around the other half of the room that Harry Potter was wearing a Slytherin tie. The two rumors met in the center of the room as one Ravenclaw Girl had leaned over to the Hufflepuff table to let them know about Harry’s tie, and she was met with the news about Draco. 

“Wait does that mean...” The Ravenclaw girl says a bit too loudly, “That Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are dating?” 

I get this sudden rush of confidence as I stand up to call across the Great Hall, “Harry,” I get his attention, “Does that mean that we are dating?” 

“It does in fact mean that.” He called back, this sent the entire Great Hall to fall silent. 

I sit back down to see the Great Hall filled with silent murmurs, and a few people exchanging galleons, including some of the Slytherins that had seen their rivalry unfold for the last 8 years. 

“Did you really just do that?” Pansy asks in shock. 

“Yes, yes I did,” I answer, only to have my attention grabbed by McGonagall clear her throat. 

“Well, 50 points to both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy for displaying a great deal of house unity,” Her eyes cut to both of them before moving on, “But now it is time to welcome the new term, and for many of you your last term at Hogwarts, with a feast.” 

The food appears in the middle of the table and everyone digs into the display of food in front of them. 

This wasn’t going to be my last term at Hogwarts, not really. Because to teach at a school, you get to be there for many more terms, and many more years.


End file.
